


Forever Mine, Forever Yours

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Victory [5]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after the rebellion, Agron and Nasir get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Mine, Forever Yours

Nasir placed his hand over Agron’s and looked up at his soon to be husband who smiled down at him, his eyes full of love and happiness. A year has passed since the rebellion ended, and after they settled down and built a life together with their two adopted children, they decided it was time that they married.

A priestess stood before them, a ribbon in her hands, ready to tie them together. “Shall we begin?” She asked them.

Agron looked at the priestess and nodded. “Yes, we are ready.”

“You may make your vows.”

Agron looked back at Nasir, and smiled down at him. “I vow to always be there for you, to protect you and to love you until my dying day. I will be your shelter and you will be mine.” Agron paused for a moment when his voice became a little shaky and Nasir could see tears welling up in his eyes. “I vow to never hurt you or to leave you. By your side I will stay.”

Nasir smiled, feeling tears in his own eyes. “I vow to always be there for you, to protect and love you until my dying day. Never will I hurt you, or leave you for my place is forever by your side, and your place by mine.”

The priestess reached out and started to wrap their hands with the ribbon in her hands. “With this ribbon, I bind these two souls. May their days together be full of joy and love.” She clasped their join hands between her own and smiled at the couple. “May you never be parted from one another.”

Agron turned towards Nasir once more and pulled him into a sweet kiss, the cheers from their friends and children loud. “I am yours, and you are mine."


End file.
